There are numerous types of hitch assemblies such as those set forth in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.
______________________________________ 1,572,914 3,000,652 3,200,972 2,289,730 3,072,419 3,583,728 2,522,793 3,083,040 3,834,737 2,782,944 3,129,019 3,897,085 ______________________________________
The two U.S. patents most relevant to the subject matter of the invention disclosed herein are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,782,944 and 3,129,019. Each of these patents disclose hitch assemblies associated with the axle frame structures of the particular vehicles. Both of them show the use of chains as the connecting links for the hitch assembly to the respective vehicles as shown.
The towing device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,782,944 includes a frame structure that is attachable to the bumper of the vehicle. This particular device must be used in conjunction with a wrecking truck in which the boom of the truck is used to pull on the chain of the towing device. The hitch assembly as used in this instance includes the lifting of the vehicle being towed.
The hitch assembly as shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,129,019 discloses the use of an A-shaped frame having forwardly extending legs which abut the axle frame structure of the vehicle being towed. A chain link is used in conjunction with the frame structure to effect the connecting of the hitch assembly to the vehicle.
A further review of these prior U.S. patent disclosures shows that the vehicle contacting or engaging portion of each of the assemblies is specifically designed to connect to a particular part on the vehicle being towed or doing the towing. This includes the use of permanently disposed parts that are located on the vehicle with the frame structure being detachably mounted thereto. Where parts are present interconnecting the legs of a particular hitch assembly, there is no interrelationship existing between the part of the item that is in contact with the vehicle frame structure or bumper and the stabilization of the elongated projecting legs of the frame structure with respect to the vehicle itself.